Growing Up
by DaBlackStallion
Summary: It's a beautiful summer day when Naruto wakes up to find that something new is happening to his body. Add to that an interesting encounter with Sasuke, and Naruto is thoroughly confused. Please review! MSolo, M/M
1. The Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character that belong to the Naruto universe.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first story in a looong time, so go easy on me. I'd really love to turn this into a series, and I have questions for those readers who enjoy the story, so feel free to review and e-mail/PM me with any concerns or additions you would like to the story. Enjoy!

Growing Up

It was a beautiful summer day. The morning sun beat down ever so delicately on Naruto's face. Feeling the heat radiate on his face, Naruto slowly sat up and opened his eyes. He winced at the sight of the bright sun. He stood up, removing his blue bedsheets from around him and walked towards his window in nothing but his boxers. Excited about what today might bring him, Naruto smiles as a cool breeze brushes him across his body, causing his nipples to stand erect. "_Odd._" Naruto noted. He ran his fingers gently across the tips of his nipples, letting out a small gasp of pleasure. _"That feels really...nice." _As Naruto lifted his hand to do it again, his alarm clock started to ring. _"Oh crap, I'm going to be late for training!" _Naruto thought, as he headed for the shower.

He closed the bathroom door behind him and grabbed his tooth brush. Applying the toothpaste to his tooth brush, he began to brush his teeth, making sure to get any crevice in his mouth where germs might be residing. _"There already enough people who hate me, the last thing I need is for more people to be put of by bad breath." _Naruto spat out his toothpaste, rinsed out his tooth brush and stepped into his shower. He turned on the hot water and began to lather his body with soap. Continuing to lather his body, Naruto ran his hand across his penis. He let out another gasp of pleasure. _"Wow, that also felt really good."_ Naruto thought. He continued to rub up and down his shaft, and he closed his eyes and moaned in ecstasy as he felt his cock grow hard and become fully erect in his hands. He stopped touching his manhood and opened his eyes, witnessing the new size of his member. _"That's a lot bigger than I remembered," _Naruto thought, _"What's going on?"_ Confused, Naruto continued to wash the rest of his body. He turned off the water and grabbed his towel off of the towel rack and wrapped it around his waste. He headed back to his bedroom and proceeded to dry his skin. He threw the towel on the floor and grabbed a pair of boxers out of his dresser and put them on. Looking at the clock, he opened up his closet and put on his trusty orange jumpsuit, and hastily set out for the training grounds.

He ran quickly through the roads of Konoha, spouting out greetings to anyone familiar on his way. Finally, he arrived at the training grounds, only to see Sasuke standing there. "Hey idiot, you're late." Sasuke said as Naruto walked up to him.

"Aw man! I thought I was going to make it too!" Naruto replied. "Where's Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan?"

"They left a couple of minutes ago. Kakashi said he was going to start to train us individually for the summer, so I guess he started with Sakura." Sasuke said. He sighed and walked closer to Naruto, "I wouldn't have to tell you this if you actually got here on time for once."

"Hey! I'm always on time! Sometimes...maybe..." Naruto trailed off, trying to recollect the last time he was early. He stopped when he realized, "That means I have to train with you?" Naruto asked, disappointedly.

"Unfortunately. I'm not so happy about it either. Last thing I'd want to do is train with an imbecile like you," Sasuke scoffed. "but we have too. It's supposed to help us co-operate better when we're on missions."

"Like I'd ever have you as a training partner! The last thing I need is some snobby bastard telling me I suck." Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"I just call 'em as I see 'em, and you're a incompetent, idiotic moron who I can't believe even passed the Genin exams. I'm quite shocked that you can breathe and walk at the same time without tripping." Sasuke replied. He laughed at the sight of Naruto's face turning red from the insult.

"I'll show you who's incompetent!" Naruto said, as he threw a punch at Sasuke's face. Sasuke easily dodged the punch, and the dozens of more Naruto continued to throw.

"Hmph. Idiot." Sasuke smirked.

"I'll show you idiot! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said as hundreds of shadow clones surrounded Sasuke.

"A thousand of you is still less than one of me." Sasuke remarked, as he continued to dodge all of Naruto's shadow clones.

" Aaaaaarrrgh!" Naruto and his shadow clones screamed in a blind rage. They continued to throw a fury of attacks, throwing shurikens and kunai too, but still, not even one scratch appeared on Sasuke. _"Just one!"_ Naruto thought, and is if God had granted his wish, a kunai sliced its way across Sasuke's shirt, creating a shallow cut on Sasuke's left pectoral. Breathing heavily, Naruto stood in place and watched as his shadow clones began to disappear as his fatigue set in. He looked up at Sasuke.

"My turn." Sasuke said, and in an instant, he was behind Naruto.

"Wha-?" was all Naruto could mutter before he felt Sasuke's knee in the middle of his spine. Naruto winced in pain as Sasuke continued attacking Naruto. Punching him in his ribs, kicking him the stomach, it was all becoming too much to bare for Naruto. Finally, Sasuke launched him in the air with an uppercut, only to slam him down with a heel kick to his sternum.

"Pathetic." Sasuke murmured before walking away.

_ "I can't let him win!" _Naruto thought. _"I have to do something!" _Naruto slowly rose from the ground, locking his sights on Sasuke, and charged for him.

"Get back here!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke turned around just in time to see an approaching Naruto. Naruto tackled Sasuke, but caught only his shirt. He held onto the piece of clothing until he had ripped it off of Sasuke's chest. Naruto looked down at his hands, thinking he had got him, only to find Sasuke's shirt. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and his bare chest. His smooth, alabaster coloured chest. He found his eyes moving towards his rock hard abs, toned from all of the ninja training. He then realized that his pants were getting much tighter. _"What the hell? Why is it hard down there?" _Naruto thought. He snapped back to reality when he heard Sasuke talking.

"Idiot, can't even hit me when my back is turned." Sasuke said, looking down at Naruto. He began to walk away. "You can keep the shirt, there's no use for one that's ripped." Sasuke said as he continued to exit the training grounds. As embarrassed as Naruto was, he couldn't help but look at his back and how nice it looked. He eyes moved further down as he looked at Sasuke's ass. As he wondered what Sasuke's behind looked like beneath those shorts, he found his pants getting even tighter than before, if that was even possible. Dazed and confused, Naruto rushed home as fast as he could.

He entered his apartment, and quickly took off his clothes. After throwing his jacket and pants in the hamper, he stared downwards. He looked at his manhood, still hard from the training ground, sticking out of his boxers. He decided to touch the tip of his dick, slightly taken aback by how much better it felt than in the shower. _"Why does this feel so good" _Naruto thought, as he yawned. _"Man, I'm getting tired." _Naruto thought as he headed toward the shower. He closed the bathroom door and discarded his boxers on the floor, watching his hard member bob up and down as he pulled the boxers off. He turned on the cold water, and began to wash his body. _"Man, I wonder what kind of training Kakashi and Sakura were doing today." _Naruto thought. His thoughts began to wander as he started to lather his body with soap. It's not until he had reached his dick that he realized that it had returned to its flaccid state. _"Huh, finally." _He thought as he ran his hand up and down his shaft and balls, still taken aback from the pleasure it produced. He washed the rest of his body and exited the shower.

Drying his hair, he walked into his bedroom and stopped in front of his mirror. "_Not bad,_" he thought as he looked up and down his body. He looked at his manhood, and noticed it had gotten bigger than before. _"When did this happen?" _He wondered. He moved his attention back at his chest, and admired the lean, muscular build he had acquired through ninja training. He also had sculpted pecs and abs just like Sasuke. _"Just like Sasuke's..." _Naruto thought "_Sasuke..." _Naruto closed his eyes, trying to recall Sasuke's beautiful, slim chest and wonderful ass. He opened his eyes to see his cock once again standing straight up, touching the bottom of his stomach. He looked at his dick in the mirror, and admired the size it has grown to. _"It really has gotten big...I wonder how big Sasuke's is..." _Naruto thought, his cock now pulsing at the thought of Sasuke's member.

"Sasuke..." Naruto continued to think about his partner as his hand reached for his dick. He placed his right hand at the tip of his penis, and gently rubbed it down. "Ughhh..." he moaned. He moved his hand back up to the top, gently grazing the head. _"This feels so good."_ He thought. He continued to strock his cock slowly, mewling in the pleasure. "Ugh...Sasuke..." He said out loud, his hands now moving at a faster pace. Rubbing faster and faster, Naruto found himself panting. "Sasuke, Sasuke!" He began to say, louder and louder each time. He felt his knees giving out, but he continued to rub up and down. "Oh god, Sasuke." He continued to moan. Finally, he felt a strange stirring in his balls. _"Oh god, it feels sooooo good!" _He thought. Finally, Naruto screamed, "Sasuke!" as he shot his load all over his mirror and some on his chest. He stroked a few times more, wanting to get every ounce of pleasure out before stopping. He opened his eyes as he saw a white liquid all over his mirror and his chest. He raised his hands towards his face, only to see it coated all over in this substance. He wiped it off on the towel on the ground. "That. Was unbelievable." Naruto said, in between breaths. He then headed towards the bathroom to wash himself off again. _"I need answers..." _Naruto thought, and at that moment, he realized who he had to talk too.


	2. Moonlight Fantasies

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character that belong to the Naruto universe.

Author's Note: Hello everyone, once again! Thanks to everyone for reading the first chapter! I can tell that the majority of you are interested in it, so I shall continue it. I will apologize ahead of time as I was hoping to publish a new chapter every two weeks or so, but alas, life happened, so I have been preoccupied as of late. With that said, new chapters will be added rather sporadically, so keep an eye out for any new chapters that appear. Also, to all of those who offered their advice and criticism, your voice has been heard, so no need to worry :) Enjoy the next chapter!

**Moonlight Fantasies**

"Time for bed." Naruto said, as he stepped outside of the shower. He grabbed his towel and began to dry himself off. Stepping in front of the mirror, he glanced at his reflection. He continued to stare, taking a nice, long look at himself. _"Whatever is happening to me, I'm sure he'll have the answers" _Naruto thought, getting the last bits of water off of his skin before leaving the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he felt a cold breeze lingering through the air. He walked towards the open window, discarding his towel on the bedroom floor. The moon was out, full and as luminescent as ever. Naruto stood in front of the window, allowing the moon to bounce of his bare chest ever so delicately. The moon was full tonight, and it shone its light beautifully upon the night sky, illuminating Konoha in a wonderful way. Every rock, tree and building was emanating a soft, warm glow that made the city seem so peaceful. "_It truly is a beautiful out tonight." _Naruto thought, as a cold stream of air blew past Naruto, causing his teenage cock and balls to gently swing, and his nipples to become erect.

Naruto ran a finger across his nipples. He cringed a bit to his own touch, reveling in the bliss that this oversensitivity was causing him. He turned his head around, looking at his mirror. It was still covered in his cum, some of it dried on the sleek glass, whilst some of it ran down the wood frame, creating a puddle of his juice on the floor beneath it. He still could not get over the feeling that gave him, the sensation of rubbing his growing cock, gently sliding his hand up and down his shaft. "Again?" Naruto said out loud as he looked down to see his cock standing at attention again. "_Maybe I should do it again, I mean it felt so good right?" _Naruto thought, his hand slowly reaching down his body, reaching for his hardened manhood. "_No, got to go to bed. If I don't wake up on time tomorrow, I won't catch him before he leaves for his mission." _Naruto reasoned, pulling his hand away from his swelled cock. He let out a heavy sigh as he slipped underneath his covers of his bed. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

_"Pathetic." Sasuke murmured before walking away._

_ "I can't let him win!" Naruto thought. "I have to do something!" Naruto slowly rose from the ground, locking his sights on Sasuke, and charged for him._

_ "Get back here!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke heard footsteps, and turned around to see a charging Naruto heading for him. _

_ "What the-" Sasuke said, cut off by the impact of Naruto ramming him into a tree. _

_ "I'll show you who's pathetic!" Naruto screamed in Sasuke's face, pinning him against the tree. He raised his hand, getting ready to punch him in his face. He pulled his fist further and further back, making sure to make this one hurt. He saw Sasuke close his eyes, watching him brace for the impact of the punch. He swung, but he felt nothing slam against his fist. It had just stopped inches way from Sasuke's face. He looked at Sasuke, his face showing emotions of fear and confusion. He moved his hand, and grabbed the back of Sasuke's head, uncontrollably pulling it towards his own. Inches away from his rival's face, Naruto's lips collided with Sasuke. "Mmm..." Naruto groaned into Sasuke's mouth. They dropped to the forest floor, holding each other's head, still engrossed in the passionate kiss they were sharing. Naruto rolled on top of Sasuke, straddling him. He leaned in even more into the kiss, grinding his tightening bulge against Sasuke's abs._

_ "Bout' time you kissed me again." Sasuke said, as he broke the kiss. He pulled Naruto even closer, kissing him once again._

_ "Just. Stop. Talking." Naruto said, in between pauses. He felt something poke at his lips, he knew what it was. He opened his mouth and allowed Sasuke's tongue to wonder his mouth. "Damn." Naruto thought to himself. He moved his tongue with Sasuke's, allowing them to caress each other preciously. Naruto felt something hard against him. His eyes lit up as he broke the kiss. _

_ "Why'd you do that?" Sasuke complained._

_ "You'll see." Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke lustfully. He moved his hand down Sasuke's shirt, using his chakra to rip it off. He kissed Sasuke one last time before slipping his tongue out from Sasuke's mouth, and slowly ran it down his neck, reaching Sasuke's now exposed chest. He lightly brushed Sasuke's nipples with his tongue, suckling them after he teased them._

_ "Damn, Naruto." Sasuke moaned out loud. Naruto continued to run his tongue along Sasuke's toned body, moving over his chiseled abs and toned pecs. Finally, Naruto had reached his destination. He slowly rubbed Sasuke's stiffening member through his pants, gaining loud moans of pleasure from Sasuke. Naruto got excited, he couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed Sasuke's pants and boxers both, and pulled them down, revealing Sasuke's big, thick di-_

_ **Brrriiinnggggg!**_Naruto awoke at the sound of his alarm clock. He winced at the sun gleaming through the window. He closed his eyes. Something felt off, something felt...wet. Adjusting to the light, he opened his eyes and looked at his cock. It was hard, like every morning, but there was something new. There was a big wet spot above where his dick laid. At first, he had thought he wet the bed, but then he noticed something about the stain. "_It's clear..."_ Naruto thought as he got up from bed. He continued with his daily routine, brushing his teeth, showering and getting dressed in his favourite orange jumpsuit. Ready for the rest of the day, Naruto set out in search for answers.


	3. Educating the Naive

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character that belong to the Naruto universe.

Author's Note: Okay, well this was a bit of a surprise. I guess you lucky readers get two chapters today :) I was going to include this in the last chapter, but felt it was strong enough to hold it's own. Still want to say thanks for everyone who continues to read my stories, you have my deepest gratitude. I have one more question though concerning the story, I would love to hear your stance on swearing, on whether or not it would be fine for the characters to drop an F-bomb once in a while, or some other words. Please let me know, [ – tell me!]. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Educate the Naive**

"_I hope I'm not too late!" _ Naruto worryingly thought as he ran down the streets of Konoha. He headed straight for the Ninja Academy, he knew that's where Iruka-sensei would be before he left for his mission. "_Iruka's always taught me about a lot of things! I'm sure he could help me out with this!" _Naruto thought. He ran past Ichiraku, trying his hardest to ignore the mouth-watering aromas exuding from the store. "_This is way more important." _Naruto thought to himself, trying to convince himself that this was worth missing out on a bowl of ramen. Naruto looked up to see the gates of the Ninja Academy hastily approaching. Naruto slowed down his pace before coming to a complete stop at the entrance. He looked around, but Iruka was not in sight. He entered the building and proceeded to check every classroom for Iruka. Finally, after examining empty classroom after empty classroom, Naruto concluded that Iruka wasn't here.

"He's not scheduled to leave for another half hour." Naruto said to himself. He exited the facility, his head filled with explanations of why Iruka was not here. Naruto was not paying attention to where he was going, and ended up bumping into and knocking someone over.

"Ow! Hey mister! What do you think you're—Oh, hey Naruto!" Konohamaru said, flashing a grin towards him.

"Hey Konohamaru, sorry bout' that." Naruto said as he helped Konohamaru off of the ground, "you wouldn't have happened too see Iruka-sensei today, have you?"

"Iruka-sensei? Hmm..." Konohamaru racked his brain, trying his hardest to think if he had seen Iruka, "Oh yeah! I saw him heading for Gramps' place a while ago."

Naruto dashed off, heading towards the Hokage's. "Thanks for the help, Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled, waving goodbye at the same time. He ran the fastest he could, hoping that he could still catch him before he leaves. He arrived at the Hokage's and barged through the front door, rushing up the staircase to the Hokage's office. "Is Iruka-sensei here!" Naruto shouted as he burst through the door. He looked around to see if Iruka was present, but saw nothing.

"Naruto! What did I say about barging in here!" the Hokage exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, ashamed of his actions.

The Third Hokage looked at Naruto, and saw the remorse on his face. "Iruka had to leave earlier than scheduled. The circumstances surrounding his mission have become more urgent, so it was necessary for him to leave as soon as possible." The Third explained.

"_Damn, I did miss him. How am I supposed to get answers now?"_ Naruto thought, "what about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I asked him to accompany Iruka. The mission was no longer suited for one individual, so I requested that Kakashi join him." The Third replied.

"Okay." Naruto said, a hint of sorrow in his voice, "Thanks for your time." Naruto exited the building. He walked the streets of Konoha, wondering what to do next. "_Who knows how long Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei will be gone. I need answers now!" _Naruto thought to himself. He looked up at the sky. It looked very calm. The sun was shining as bright as any other day, and the clouds were moving along the sky in a very peaceful manner. "Clouds...that's it!" Naruto said out loud, _"Why didn't I think of this before? He's ten times smarter than anyone I know, including Iruka-sensei!" _Naruto thought to himself as he jumped to the rooftop of a building. "There he is!" Naruto exclaimed. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he finally reached the one where he was.

He enjoyed the feeling of the warm summer air, the gentle gusts of air that would come and go, but somehow still linger in the air. Most of all, he loved the clouds. How incredibly simple they were, how they just dragged across the sky. It was a perfect day for relaxing, no missions, no stress, and absolutely no one around to-

"Hey!" Naruto screamed from the other side of the rooftop.

"_How troublesome." _Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Hey Shikamaru! What's up?" Naruto asked with a big grin on his face.

Shikamaru let out a big sigh. "Nothing." he said, as he sat straight up to address Naruto. "How did you find me?"

"I saw you from the rooftop over there." Naruto said as he pointed towards to rooftop from where he came.

"_Great. Now I need to find a new place to relax now," _Shikamaru thought.

"Nice spot you got here, real cozy, you can barely see anyone from here." Naruto said as he took in the view from Shikamaru's personal retreat.

"It was," Shikarmaru said. He sighed, discarding any frustration Naruto may have rustled up. "What brings you here?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto's grin disappeared fast. He turned around to face Shikamaru.

"Well, it's, um...well you see..." Naruto stammered.

"Spit it out." Shikamaru said sternly.

"Well, erm...I think there's something wrong with my, you know." Naruto said, grabbing his crotch to make sure Shikamaru understood what he was talking about. The feeling of shock ran across Shikamaru's face. Naruto would never ask him about that kind of stuff, would he?

"Why are you talking to me about it?" Shikamaru asked, sounding surprised, which was rare for him.

"Cause' Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei aren't here, and you're the only other person who I know is just as smart, if not smarter than them." Naruto said, embarrassed. As much as Shikamaru wanted to deny it, he was flattered. It was no secret that he was a genius, everyone in the village knew it. He figured acquiring that title would come with some trouble, but he would have never imagined...this.

"_There's no way I can help him with this. I mean-" _Shikamaru thought. He looked up to Naruto, and saw that something was really bothering him. As much as he wanted to say no, he couldn't say no to a friend in need of help. "_Ugh, how troublesome_. So what's the problem?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know! Lately, it's been getting hard every other second. And if that wasn't weird enough, there's some weird liquid oozing out of it!" Naruto said, panicked. Shikamaru laughed a bit. Nothing was wrong with him, nothing at all. "Hey, it's not a laughing matter! Something is seriously wrong with me, just look!" Naruto said, as he pulled down his pants and his boxers in one swift motion, revealing his erect penis, a bit of pre-cum slowly forming at the head.

"_Did he just? I knew he was impulsive, but this?" _Shikamaru thought, a look of disbelief sweeping across his face.

"See, see! Look!" Naruto yelled, grabbing his dick to show Shikamaru.

"Stop waving it around!" Shikamaru said. This was a lot to process, even for him. He closed his eyes, and took a moment to assess the situation he was in. Naruto was here, and he was showing him his erect penis. And he was supposed to help him with it. "_I guess there's nothing else to do but help him."_ Shikamaru thought, letting out another sigh. "Look, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that nothing is wrong with you."

"What are you talking about! Just look at it!" Naruto said, waving his stiffened member around once again.

"Stop," Shikamaru repeated, "you've never gotten hard before?" Shikamaru asked, trying to figure out how much Naruto knew about his current scenario.

"Well...yeah. But never like this. Now it's hard like every minute of everyday!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop yelling," Shikamaru ordered once again, "okay, that's perfectly normal." Shikamaru said in a calm manner.

"How is this normal!" Naruto exclaimed, he face reddening as he started to become frustrated.

"Be quite for a moment, and I'll explain," Naruto closed his mouth, "it's called an erection. It happens a lot to guys when they're becoming a man." Shikamaru explained.

"Erection?" Naruto said, confused.

"Yeah, an erection. Didn't you ever pay attention when they taught us this at the Ninja Academy?" Shikamaru asked.

"No...it had nothing to do with ninja training, so I never paid attention." Naruto replied. Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, it's called an erection. That's not the only problem, is it." Shikamaru asked.

"No," Naruto said, "it's a lot bigger than I remember."

"What do you mean 'a lot bigger'," Shikamaru asked, "it's your penis, you see it everyday."

"I don't know. I've never really paid that much attention to it before. I knew it was important and stuff, but I never really noticed how much it grew." Naruto replied, embarrassed. Shikamaru giggled a bit in his head.

"_He is incredibly naïve." _Shikamaru thought to himself, "That's also a part of becoming a man. You're penis grows in size."

"Okay...there's one more problem," Naruto said, "why is it leaking?"

"It's called ejaculate or sperm, or cum, jizz, man juice, spunk, amongst other terms." Shikamaru explained. "It appears when you're sexually aroused." A blank look swept across Naruto's face. "You really paid absolutely no attention, did you?" Naruto bowed his head. Shikamaru sighed, and continued to explain, "Sexually aroused means you find someone attractive, and you want to have sex with them. More oftenly it's called 'being horny' or 'turned on'." Naruto was having a hard time understanding all of this. Shikamaru was telling him a lot, but he couldn't understand everything. He had one last question he wanted to ask.

"Oh. I have one last question to ask," Naruto said, "how do you get it to, well, stop being so hard?"

"You masturbate." Naruto looked puzzled, "Jack off, jerk off, wank..." Naruto still looked puzzled, "It's when you rub your penis and up and down and your sperm comes out." Finally, Naruto understood something Shikamaru said.

"_So that's what happened last night." _ Naruto thought. "Oh! Okay! Thanks so much Shikamaru!" Naruto said. Shikamaru nodded, acknowledging his gratitude and closed his eyes. He was happy that he helped out a friend, despite how much trouble it was. Now, he could relax and listen to the sounds of the sky.

"Ahh," Shikamaru opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. Naruto was standing right in front of him, jacking off! "Ahh." Naruto continued to moan.

"_I mean it was one thing to show me it! Now this!" _Shikamaru thought. As disgusted as he wanted to be, he couldn't help but notice how rough Naruto was doing it. "_Whatever. I'm already this deep._ Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru shouted, "You're doing it wrong. Come over here and let me show you." Shikamaru said as he motioned Naruto to a spot beside him.

"Oh, um...okay." Naruto said as he sat down next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru undid his fly and pulled out his dick. "_I can't believe I'm staring at another dude's member! But, it doesn't feel weird."_ Naruto thought, confused. He looked at Shikamaru's hard dick. It looked different. It was longer than his, but not as thick, and the skin around it was gone too.

"When you jack off, you have to do it gentler.," Shikamaru said as he placed a hand on his cock, "if you do it too rough, you might hurt yourself." Shikamaru began to pump his hand up and down his manhood, going at a much slower pace than Naruto. Naruto looked at Shikamaru, listening to him moan and watching his hand go up and down. He placed his hand back on his cock, and began pumping up and down again. Shikamaru glanced over at Naruto, he was still too rough. "You're still doing wrong. Here let me show you." Shikamaru said. He took his hands off of his hard-on and placed it on Naruto's.

"Ahh!" Naruto moaned loudly in ecstasy.

"You have to do it more gently, like this." Shikamaru explained. He slowly ran his hand up and down Naruto's shaft, eliciting more moans from Naruto. Naruto felt amazing. He thought doing this by himself felt great, but having someone else do it felt even better! "Here, try it on mine." Shikamaru said, motioning toward his swollen member. Naruto placed his right hand on Shikamaru's dick, and began to move up and down. "Still too rough," Shikamaru said through the moans, "a little softer." Naruto followed his advice, and eased up on the pressure. "Ah. There you go." Shikamaru said, moaning in the process. Naruto kept at it, moving it at the same speed, using Shikamaru's moans as a guide to how good he was doing.

"_Damn. That feeling's coming back." _Naruto thought. He couldn't fathom how good this felt. Shikamaru's hands felt so nice on his cock, and the better he was, the faster Naruto was pumping Shikamaru, which made Shikamaru pump Naruto faster. At this rate, they we're both going to cum fast.

"Dude, I feel it." Naruto said. "I think I'm going to cum!" Naruto said, trying his hardest to hold it back.

"Me too," Shikamaru replied, "keep going." Naruto continued to pleasure Shikamaru, and Shikamaru continued to pleasure Naruto. They were officially lost in bliss. Both were moaning at the top of there lungs, letting each other know how good they were doing. "Feels so good." Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied.

"Here it comes!" Shikamaru said as he came. Shot after shot flew in the air and landed on Naruto's hand. This was it, it was too much to handle. The feeling of the hot cum on his hand, feeling Shikamaru's cock throb in his hand, and Shikamaru pumping even faster than before.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled, his cock shooting out his cum. It landed all over the floor and Shikamaru's hands. Even though they finished, both friends continued to jack each other off for a couple of moments, making sure to get everything out.

"_I would have never predicted that outcome." _Shikamaru thought. He tucked his member back into his pants, zipped up his fly, and laid back down on the rooftop.

"Thanks a lot for your help Shikamaru." Naruto said, still coming back down from his orgasm.

"_No, thank you. _No problem, Naruto, glad I can help." Shikamaru said, closing his eyes, "_I wonder if he's bigger than...nah I doubt it."_

"I'll see you later, bye!" Naruto said, before leaping off of the rooftop. He returned to the roads of Konoha, and continued to walk back home, when something hit him. "_Wait. Shikamaru said that you get an erection when you get horny, when you think about someone you want to have sex with. But yeseterday, I was thinking about..." _Naruto thought, "No way!" Naruto shouted. There was no way that he wanted to have sex with Sasuke, right? This was too much to think about, Naruto was frustrated. He let out a big yawn. "I guess jerking off took a bit more energy out of me than I thought." Naruto said to himself, "I guess it's straight to bed." Naruto continued to walk his apartment, too tired to think about what all of this meant. "_I'll figure it out tomorrow."_


End file.
